


A Moment's Meeting

by Violsva



Series: Not Pardon or Forget [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, University, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Just out of class.





	A Moment's Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #12](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1667868.html). A later incident is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7370887).

“Here!” I shouted to the hurrying young man. “Sir!”

He turned around, and came back, and I realized it was Fitzwilliam, who I had classes with. “Ah,” he said, taking the umbrella I had picked up. His fingers brushed against mine. “Watson, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” I said. “Not much need for an umbrella in this weather, I know.”

“I’ll want it later, no doubt,” said Fitzwilliam. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

We stood in the alley between school buildings for a moment, until I realized I was staring and glanced down. “I’ve a class,” said Fitzwilliam.

“I’m just coming from one.”

“You should come out tonight,” he said quickly. “There’s a pub—the Three Bells, on Starcross Street. Come any time.”

“I will,” I said at once.

He smiled at me, and ran off to his class. I stood smiling at a brick wall for a full minute before I went on my way.


End file.
